Job at the park
by rosebud171
Summary: This is my first Regular Show fanfic.Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Job at the park

Hey guys today I'm writing my first Regular Show fanfic. It's about a girl who moves from New York City and gets a job at the park and meets others like her. Who are my oc's. Hope you enjoy

New York city, New York Monday October 17, 2011

New York University 2:18 pm

A 19-year-old Portuguese cougar girl sat at the table but was day dreaming about what job she's gonna get. Her name was Gwen, she wore a grey lace trim tank with a skull on it, with a black tank top underneath, a black hoodie, a black mini skirt, blue jeans, black high top converse. For make up she had black eyeliner and mascara and her lips were purple with a double lip ring and three earrings on each ear. Gwen was a freshman and she graduated from Norte Dame High School.

"Ms. Rodriquez….Ms. Rodriquez…Ms. Rodriquez!…GWEN RODRIQUEZ"! The teacher screamed making her turned in shock. "Yes sir"? Gwen asked. "Can you please pay attention? Just because your moving it doesn't mean you can doze off". The teacher said with his icy eyes. "Yes sir". Gwen said. "Good girl now on with the lesson". He said teaching the class again. A few minutes later Gwen had to leave with her Dad to go to the airport. Gwen walked to her Dorm to get a few of her things and then walked out.

"Hey Dad". She called out. "Hi pumpkin". Gwen's Dad greeted. Once they were in the car they talked for a bit until they got to the airport. "Hey you figured what job you wanted yet"? Her Dad asked. "No". Gwen said. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get it". He said. "Sigh". She said. Gwen quit her old job at Hot Topic because her boss was treating her badly. At the airport Gwen and her Dad walked on the plane.

The next morning it was Tuesday and it was 4:30 in the morning and the plane landed. "Good morning Gwen". He said. "(Yawns) Morning Dad". Gwen said yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Thank you for flying _Air Tran_ come back soon". The flight attended said. Gwen looked around and looked and felt little home sick. They went to there new house but Gwen wasn't to sure. "This is nice isn't it"? Her Dad asked. "I guess". Gwen said. "I'm still pretty tired though from the flight". Gwen said. "I got the sleeping bags we'll unpack tomorrow after breakfast". Her Dad said. "Sounds good". Gwen said. She changed into her _Abbey Dawn _ pj's and had black slippers with some gray fuzz. "Night Dad". Gwen said. "Good night dear". Her Dad said going to sleep. It was 8:59 am in the morning and Gwen and her Dad got up, got dressed and got breakfast at _McDonalds._ "Did I get my schedule yet"? Gwen asked taking a bite of her cinnamon melt. "Not yet they said tomorrow morning". Her Dad said. "Oh okay". Gwen said.

After getting the furniture in the new house Gwen decided to take a walk in the park for some fresh air and exercise. In the park there was a box shaped like a pumpkin and there flayers inside for Halloween party. It wrote in plum purple "Saturday October 29th 7:30 pm at mill son road don't miss it". "Cool a Halloween party but I don't know what to be". Gwen said to herself. Just then a girl ran into her and knocked her down. "Ow"! Gwen said. "Sorry, I'm so sorry did I hurt you"? The girl asked. "I'm fine it's cool". Gwen said dusting off her arms. "I'm Gwen, I'm new here". She said. "I'm Ligaya". She said. "That's an interesting name". Gwen said. "But my American name's Lucy, Ligaya's my Filippo name". Lucy said. Lucy was an cream colored Asian cat who had her hair in a pony tail. She wore a gray and black striped sweater with a black tank top underneath, with Gucci jeans and tan moccasins shoes. Lucy was her age. "Nice to meet you". Gwen said shaking Lucy's hand. "Nice to meet you to Gwen". Lucy said shaking Gwen's hand. "I just got a job here as a park director". Lucy said. "Cool. How do you get this job"? Gwen asked. "You fill out a form. Why"? Lucy asked. "Well I'm looking for a job and I've been searching for one". Gwen said. "I start tomorrow morning maybe I can help you Gwen". Lucy said smiling sweetly. "Thanks". Gwen said smiling. "Come on follow me". Lucy said. "Where are we going"? Gwen asked. "Come on I'll show you". Lucy said grabbing her hand. Lucy lead Gwen to the park manager Benson, who was a gumball machine man.

"Exercise me sir"? Gwen asked Benson. "Yes how may I help young lady"? Benson asked. "Um where do you go to sign up for this job"? She asked. "Well you go in there and get interviewed by my boss". Benson said. "Where can I find him"? Gwen asked. "In the office". Benson said. Gwen walked in the house and knocked on the door. "Come it". He said. "Hi um…..I'm Gwen and". Gwen said but getting cut off. "I'm guessing you want a job here". He said. Benson's boss (don't know what his name is) was a moon shaped looking man with a robe and a pipe. "Yes sir". Gwen said. "Well you can fill out this form". He said handing her the form. Gwen signed it out and gave it back to him. "You seem to have job experience no bad reports, I say you got the job as a grounds keeper". He said. "Thanks". Gwen said. "What time do I start"? Gwen asked. "At 7:30 am". He said. "Um I started College…..uh is it possible to come after school"? Gwen asked. "Of course dear". He said smiling. Gwen walked out and she was happy because she just got a job.

Just then a ball hit her in the face causing her to fall over. "Ow! God damn that hurt"! Gwen said on the ground with a bloody nose. "Oh my God are you okay"! Mordecai asked worried. "Uh my nose is bleeding but I'm fine". Gwen said having her hand over her nose. "Uh Rigby! I thought I told you to not throw it side ways"! Mordecai said angrily. "Hey dude it wasn't my fault it went the wrong way". Rigby said. "You hit a girl and gave her a bloody nose"! Mordecai said angrily again. "You alright"? Rigby asked. "Well my nose is bleeding". Gwen said. "Come on we can help you clean up". Rigby said leading her to a water fountain. Gwen washed her nose from the blood and a tissue was on her nose. "Sorry about that". Rigby said. "It's fine". Gwen said. "I'm Rigby and this is Mordecai". Rigby greeted. "I'm Gwen and I'm new here". Gwen said. "Nice to meet you". Mordecai said.

"Where are you from"? Rigby asked. "New York". Gwen said. "Lucky". Mordecai said. Gwen giggled at that. "I got a job here as a grounds keeper". Gwen said. "Sweet looking forward to see you tomorrow". Rigby said. "You to, I gonna go bye". Gwen said leaving. "Bye". They both said. Gwen couldn't believe she made 2 new friends in 1 day. Gwen got her Iphone out and called her Dad. "Hello"? Her Dad asked on the phone. "Hi Dad". Gwen said. "Hi sweet heart". Dad said. "Good news I just got a job here as a grounds keeper". Gwen said. "Honey that's great. When do you start"? Dad asked. "Tomorrow morning at 7:30 am but I told the boss of the park, about how I just started college and I asked if I could come after school". Gwen said. "That's great and good news I just got your schedule for this semester you start tomorrow morning". Her Dad said.

"Cool". Gwen said. Gwen hanged up the phone and walked home until she a girl who looked a little younger than her. "I can't believe, I got the job"! The girl said with her Jamaican accent but slip on a piece of paper. "Ow"! She cried. "Are you alright"? Gwen asked helping her up. "Thanks, I'm fine". She said smiling. "I'm Gwen. What's yours"? Gwen asked. "Sophie". She said. Sophie was a brown cat who wore a pink v-neck shirt with a white tank underneath, with a black ship anchor on the shirt, light blue capri jeans with a pink scarf as a belt, with black sandals with fake sky blue stones on it. Sophie also had long blood red hair almost like _Rihanna's _and she wore natural makeup. "I'm from New York City. What about you"? Gwen asked. "I'm from Kingston, Jamaica mon". Sophie said. "What's it like? I've wanted to Jamaica". Gwen said. "It's very nice and sunny". Sophie said. "Hey Halloween's coming up. What are you gonna be mon"? Sophie asked. "I don't know yet". Gwen said. "I'm gonna be a hippie". Sophie said. "Are you going to that party"? Gwen asked. "Well I just moved here and I'm not sure". The Caribbean girl said.

"Don't worry Sophie just ask". Gwen said. "Okay". Sophie said. Gwen and Sophie talked for a bit but Gwen had to go home and her stuff to her new dorm room in the University. The next day Gwen and her Dad went over to the University. "Here we are Vill Wood University". Gwen's Dad said. "It's big". Gwen said. Gwen went to check in to her new dorm. "Hi I'm Gwen Rodriquez and I'm new here and I'm here to get my dorm room number. "Let's see Rodriquez….Rodriquez….ah here you are room 402. Here's your key". The woman said. "Thanks". Gwen said. Gwen and her Dad walked down the halls until they found the dorm. "This is it room 402".Gwen said. The dorm room was bigger then her old dorm back in New York. "Wow this is so cool". Gwen said. "Oh sorry". A girl said bumping into her. "It's cool I've had, people bump into me a lot". Gwen said. "I'm Sequoyah". She said. Sequoyah was a hedgehog and was a freshman in college like Gwen. She wore green camo jeans, big gold hoop earrings, a brown belt, _South Pole _sneakers, a dew green colored lace trim tank top and with a black medium sleeved hoodie with the words _South Pole_ written in lime green and a gray _Roxy_ army hat. Sequoyah was very ghetto and looked like a rapper. "I'm Gwen nice to meet you. Are you in this dorm with me"? Gwen asked. "Umhm". Sequoyah said. "I am to". Lucy said. "Hey Lucy, I didn't know you went here". Gwen said a little excited. "I just transferred from Santa Clara University in California". Lucy said. "Oh how rude of me, Sequoyah this is Ligaya but her American name is Lucy. I met her in the park yesterday". Gwen said introducing Lucy to Sequoyah. "Hi". Lucy greeted. "What's up girl"? Sequoyah asked.

The Girl's unpacked there stuff and everything seemed fine but they couldn't figure out where to sleep. "Okay so um whose sleeping where"? Lucy asked. "I'm not sleeping on the top bunk, I'm afraid of heights". Sequoyah said. "I call top bunk". Lucy said. "I get bottom". Sequoyah said. "I get this bed then". Gwen said. "Hey when do classes start"? Sequoyah asked. "Tomorrow at noon". Gwen said. "I hope my classes end at the right time". Sequoyah said. "What classes are you taking"? Lucy asked. "I have calculus, Technology, Art, and Creative Writing". Sequoyah said. "Do you have a job after school or something"? Gwen asked. "I just got a job at the park as a groundskeeper". Sequoyah said. "I just got a job there to as a groundskeeper". Gwen said. "I'm the park director". Lucy said. "Hey after school we should go together cause were working at the same place". Lucy said. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea". Gwen said. Gwen had just made some new friends and she's working with them.

THE END well what'd ya think? Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Job at the park

Part 2. Hey guys here's part 2 of Job at the park. Enjoy

Wednesday October 19th , Vill Wood University 4:05 pm

Classes just ended and Gwen and her friends were ready to go there job at the Park

"Come on were gonna be late". Sequoyah called out from outside. "Were coming Sequoyah". Lucy called back. "Let's go". Gwen said. Gwen and Lucy walked out and met Sequoyah in University parking lot. They were gonna ride in Lucy's black Sudan car. "Uh Lucy"? Sequoyah asked. "Yeah what's up"? Lucy asked. "I'm not trying to be racist but are you a good driver"? Sequoyah asked. "Yes I am". Lucy said. "Sorry I was just wondering that's all". Sequoyah said. "It's okay". Lucy said. They got in the car and drove to the park and they talked for a while. "So um what's everyone gonna be for Halloween"? Lucy asked while driving. "I'm gonna be a candy corn witch. I've already got the costume. What about you girl"? Sequoyah asked. "I'm gonna be _Mulan _when she's a geisha. What are you gonna be Gwen"? Lucy asked. "I guess I could be _Bellatrix Lestrange _from _Harry Potter_". Gwen said. "That would be a good costume". Sequoyah said. "Hey is this it"? Gwen asked. "Yep". Lucy said. "Cool house". Gwen said.

The girls walked inside and waited for the manager. Suddenly there came big footsteps. "Hello anyone here"? Lucy called out. "Hello were the new employees at the park. I'm Gwen Rodriquez and these are my friends, Sequoyah Jones and Lucy YengKo". Gwen called out. Nothing happened the girls weren't sure if they were at the right park or there to early. "Are we at the right park"? Sequoyah asked. "This should be it". Lucy said. "Okay lets go wait outside. Maybe someone will find us". Sequoyah said. Just then the lights went out. "Hey who turned out the lights"? Lucy asked. "Must be a blown fuse or something". Gwen said. "Your probably right girl". Sequoyah said. Just then out of the dark came a chainsaw noise. "Tell that's not a chainsaw". Lucy said shuttering a bit. "It's probably a Halloween prank baby girl". Sequoyah said. Then it got closer and closer until it jumped out and scared them. It was someone dressed up as the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_. "RAAAWWWWWRRRRR". It said trying to scare them. "Nice try dude but your not fooling me". Gwen said trying to take off the mask but it didn't come off. "Whoa that feels like real skin". Gwen said.

"It think that is real skin". Lucy said. RAWWWWWRRRR I'm gonna slice you in half"! It said. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"! They screamed. "Got ya girlies". Muscle Man said. "Huh"? Sequoyah asked. "What the…"? Lucy asked. "That's how you scare girl's. OOOOHHHH". Muscle Man said. "Muscle Man quit scaring the girl's"! Benson yelled. "I'm sorry about that. You must be the new co-workers". Benson said. "Yeah that's us". Lucy said. "Sorry about Muscle Man". Benson said. "Why do you call him Muscle Man"? Sequoyah asked. "Because I'm ripped". Muscle Man said. "Yeah right boy". Sequoyah mumbled. "Any way's"! Benson said glaring at Muscle Man. "You girls have your own jobs Gwen and Sequoyah your grounds keepers and Lucy you're the park director". Benson said. "Where do we go"? Lucy asked. Benson showed them where to work. "Okay if you need any help, I'll be in my office". Benson said leaving to his office. The girls got to work, Sequoyah got out her music and listened to the _Black eyed peas_, the song was _I gotta feeling_.

_I gotta a feeling that's tonight's gonna be a goodnight. That tonight's gonna be a good good night._ "What'd ya listening to"? Gwen asked. "I gotta a feeling by the Black Eyed Peas". Sequoyah said. "There a good group". Gwen said. "Did you move to"? Gwen asked. "Yeah I'm from Toronto, Canada". Sequoyah said. "Cool". Gwen said. "So um why'd you move"? Gwen asked. "My Mom got a job offering as a telemarketer. What about you"? Sequoyah asked. "Dad got offered a job at a factory". Gwen said. "Do you have a Mom"? She asked. "Oh um….my Mom died of breast cancer when I was very young, I was only 9". Gwen said tearing up a little. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know". Sequoyah said but getting cut off. "It's okay". Gwen said smiling sweetly. "I know how you feel my brother Don always got attention and everyone thought he was cool". Rigby said. "Wow". Gwen said. "Yeah and who are you"? Sequoyah asked. "I'm Rigby". Rigby said. "I'm Sequoyah said. "I'm Ligaya". She said. "Ligaya"? Mordecai asked. "But my American names Lucy". She said. "Hey Lucy, I'm Mordecai". He said smiling. "Hey Mordecai, Rigby quit slacking off or your fired"! Benson yelled. "Okay ,okay sorry Benson". Mordecai said getting back to work. "Benson they weren't slacking off". Gwen said. "Yeah they were just talking to us". Sequoyah said. "Oh Benson, I just got done filing those papers you wanted me to…WOAH"! Lucy said tripping. The files spilled everywhere those were really important to the park and Benson was about to flip out. "Benson I'm so sorry here, I'll get em". Lucy said. "No leave them"! Benson said pissed. "I'm…I'm sorry". Lucy said shuttering. "You should be! Those were important documents to the staff and the park! Either you get back to work missy or your fired! Your just as worse as Mordecai and Rigby! Benson screamed making everyone look and gasped in shock.

"GASP"! Everyone gasped. "Dude"! Mordecai said. The girl's were scared and shocked but Lucy had tears run down her face and her eyes were pink and puffy. Sure Benson's yelled at Mordecai and Rigby before. But he's never yelled a girl who was younger than him and made her cry before. "Dude it was just an accident calm your balls". Rigby said trying to calm Benson down. "I will not calm my balls Rigby! Now get back to work or your fired"! Benson screamed. Everyone got back to work and they were shocked and surprised at that out burst. "Lucy….sweetie are you okay baby girl"? Sequoyah asked worried. "I'm…I'm Fin-….fi-fi-fi-fi-fi-fi- fine". Lucy said crying a tsunami. She was crying so much that she couldn't even talk right. "Lucy it's okay Benson was just mad that's all. He didn't mean it". Gwen said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Yeah he di-di-di-di- did". Lucy said. Mordecai and Rigby felt terrible they got Lucy yelled at for a little accident. "Lucy we didn't mean for that to happen". Mordecai said feeling terrible. "Yeah we were just". Rigby said but getting cut off. Lucy hugged Rigby. "It's okay it's my fault". Lucy said hugging Rigby. "No it isn't. Girl they were just papers, I'm sure he'll get over it". Sequoyah said comforting her. "I don't think-think-think- so". Lucy said. "Hey are you hungry"? Rigby asked trying to cheer everyone up. "Well I am a little". Lucy said. "I could use some lunch right now". Sequoyah said. "I could use a quick bite". Gwen said. "What about you dude"? Rigby asked. "Yeah I'm getting pretty hungry". Mordecai said then he heard his stomach growl. "Okay let's go down to the Coffee Shop". Rigby said. "But will Benson get mad"? Gwen asked worried. "Don't worry". Mordecai said smiling.

"Yeah Mordecai and Rigby won't let that happen again". Pops said. Sequoyah couldn't help but look at his head and started to freak out. "Woah! Your head look's so swollen. Homey you need to go to the Hospital? Because I can call". Sequoyah said getting out her phone. "Actually he was born like this". Mordecai said. "Oh hahahaha my dear child my head is always this big and My name is Pops. What's your name young lady"? Pops asked. "Sequoyah". She said. "What a very pretty name". Pops said. "Alright any way's we should go". Rigby said. "Bye". Sequoyah said. "See you later". Pops said getting back to work. They walked down to the Coffee Shop, Lucy tried to calm down a little but it didn't work. "You alright now Lucy"? Gwen asked. "I th-,th-,th-,th-,think so". Lucy said still shuttering. "You sure"? Rigby asked. "Hey Benson yell's at us a lot but take it personally…..oh wait you'll never been yelled at like that before. Have you? Mordecai asked. Lucy shook her head no. "Don't worry I'm sure he's gotten over it by now". Mordecai said. "Some lunch might cheer you up". Sequoyah said. They walk in and happen to find a girl who was 17 and who was Goth. "Hi can I help you"? She asked with her Irish accent. "Um were here for lunch". Gwen said. "Hi I'm Taylor, I'll be your waitress". Taylor said. Taylor was Goth and wore her Coffee Shop waitress uniform. She long blond hair with black highlights in them. For makeup she had gray, black and green eye shadow with mascara and black eyeliner with blue lipstick and she had black and dark red nail polish. Taylor was very pretty and she a hedgehog with skin white as snow.

"What would you like"? Taylor asked. "I'd like Coffee and a sand witch". Rigby said. "I'll just have a coffee". Mordecai said. "I'll get a latte and a cheese sand witch". Sequoyah said. "I'll get a cream cheese bagel and a coffee". Gwen said. "What about you? Hey are okay Lass"? Taylor asked. "I'm fi,fi,fi- fine". Lucy said still shuttering. "She's just upset that's all". Rigby said. "I'd lik-like a latte and a sand witch please". Lucy said. "Coming up". Taylor said. She went back to the kitchen and gave the orders to Sophie. "Order up mon". Sophie said giving everyone's orders. "Hey Sophie, I didn't know you worked here". Gwen said. "Hey mon. What's up"? Sophie asked smiling. "I'm fine…oh these are my friends, this is Mordecai, Rigby, Sequoyah and this is Lucy". Gwen said greeting Sophie to her friends. Sophie blushed when she saw Rigby she thought he was cute and sweet. "Nice to meet you mon". Sophie said. "Hi". Taylor said blushing at Mordecai. "Hey". He said smiling.

After lunch the gang headed back to the Park, Lucy calm down a little but she's still upset. It was finally 7:05 pm it was time to go. While the girl's headed out to Lucy's car, Sequoyah forgot her phone in the house. "Oh on". Sequoyah said. "What"? Gwen asked. "My phone, I left back in the house". Sequoyah said. "I can go with you if you want". Gwen said. "Thanks". Sequoyah said. "Will you be okay here"? Gwen asked. "Yeah I'll be fine". Lucy said. "Alright then". Gwen said. The girls went in the house for the phone. Lucy had a few tears run down her face, she took down her ponytail and took off her sweater. Benson wanted to talk to her because he felt really bad, he yelled at a sweet girl was way younger than him. "Lucy, I liked to talked to you". Benson said. Lucy started to run and scream she acted like Benson was gonna slice her up like _Jason Voorhees. _"GWEN! SEQUOYAH"! Lucy said running and screaming. "Lucy stop running from me". Benson said running. "Look Benson I'm so sorry! Please don't fire me". Lucy said begging for mercy. "Relax I'm not gonna fire you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for at you". Benson said. "You are"? Lucy asked. "Yes, I was just mad at Mordecai and Rigby that's all". Benson said smiling sweetly. "Lucy you okay? We heard you scream". Gwen said. "Yeah I'm fine". Lucy said. "Why were you screaming? Did you get hurt"? Sequoyah asked. "No she just thought I was gonna fire her but I'm not". Benson said smiling. "And I wanted to say I'm sorry to girls as well, I was just mad at Mordecai and Rigby and nothing else. I already restocked the papers it's no big deal". Benson said. "Thanks. Uh Luc next time you scream bloody murder please come get us". Gwen said. "Okay". Lucy said. "See you girls tomorrow". Benson said. "Okay bye Benson". Sequoyah said

Leaving with Gwen and Lucy. They drove back to the University and talked. "Well that wasn't so bad". Gwen said. "Yeah your right". Sequoyah said. "I'm starting to feel better now". Lucy said. "That's good to know". Gwen said smiling. "Hey I got an idea why don't we all go to that Halloween party". Sequoyah said. "Sounds great". Lucy said. "Yeah that really sounds fun". Gwen said.

The End

What'd ya think? Anyway I'm gonna make a Halloween special with my oc's. Please review.


End file.
